This invention relates to the art of antennas for radios and communications equipment located in vehicles, and more particularly to a new and improved antenna system having multiple band, broad band operation.
There are many instances when it is desirable to operate commercial radio transmitters from a motor vehicle while remaining covert or undercover. There are times when the need to operate more than one band is also required. Another purpose for using one antenna installation has no covert application, however the cost factor does enter into the picture. One antenna installation costs half as much as two installations. This is true financially and time wise also. There are several combinations that are standard:
Low Band/High Band PA1 Low Band/UHF Band PA1 High Band/UHF Band PA1 High Band/800 MHz to 900 MHz PA1 High Band/900 MHz to 970 MHz PA1 Uhf Band/800 MHz to 900 MHz PA1 UHF Band/900 MHz to 970 MHz PA1 Cellular Band/PCS Band PA1 Disguised Antenna System; PA1 Dual band operation; PA1 Broad band operation; PA1 Isolation between transceivers to eliminate the need for change over switches or relays; and PA1 Built in broadcast coupler
The foregoing band combinations are a partial list of the band combinations possible using these techniques, but should not be considered a complete listing. As new bands become available for communications these methods can be used to operate multiple bands from one antenna while remaining covert or less expensive.